Disney Madness!
by MoreQuirkyThanJuno
Summary: The Cullen gang now including a couple of werewolves, are taking Nessie on a trip all little kids dream about! TO DISNEY WORLD! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing the wonderful Stephanie Meyers own it all

Disclaimer: I own nothing the wonderful Stephanie Meyers owns it all!

Bpov:

The Cullen family (including Jacob of course) were all sitting in the comfortable living room contemplating what to do next on our list of childhood memories. Rennesme wasn't going to be young for very long even though she was getting older at a slower rate. So Edward was determined to savor her youth as much as possible. I didn't object in the least bit as well as the rest of the family. Nobody can resist spending time with Nessie.

In the last week we had gone to the Zoo, a water park, the science center, the aquarium, a local playground and countless shopping trips, all thanks to Alice's excessive planning. We had no idea what to do next.

Nessie was sitting on Jake's lap watching a movie about some princess. I think it was Cinderella, I was never the girly type. Sadly, at the half-vampire age of about five Alice and Rosalie had corrupted Nessie to be almost as feminine as them. Of course she was still my daughter so it was hard to completely turn her over to the dark side. Nessie couldn't stand makeovers but, never minded a shopping trip every once in a while.

She was completely content and, at ease with her head resting on Jake's massive shoulder. Nessie looked like a little princess herself and that's when an idea popped into my head.

"How about we all go to Disney World!" I exclaimed turning toward Edward to see what he thought. Before he could respond our short exchange was interrupted by an excited high pitch squeal coming from my favorite sister in law.

"I love Disney World! My favorite are Snow White and Tinkerbelle!! I can't wait to plan the trip Nessie you are going to love it! The shopping in Florida is phenomenal!" Alice was bouncing off the wall with excitement.

"I went there once," Jacob mused having a flashback " I think Nessie would get a kick out of it."

If her best buddy Jakey approved then Rennesme assumed she was in for a treat.

"Will we get to stay in a castle?" Nessie inquired the big brown eyes I once thought looked boring and dull on me sparkled with delight.

Edward jumped at the idea of making our daughter even remotely and was now beaming with joy at her giddiness.

"If that's what you." He exclaimed.

A/N This should be fun. I bet you can't wait to see what happens on the plane ride that involves smuggling, marshmellows, and a girly man squeal. Toodles! :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Disney World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Disney World. If I took out stock on one of them I'd have oodles of cash!

Jpov:

"The little psycho cough I mean psychic vampire even packed my bags!" I whined to Bella trying to be a little bit nicer for Nessie's sake since, she was sitting right next to me looking out the window in her own first class seat. Meanwhile, Jasper was sending me death glares for 'accidentally' calling his mate psycho, Blondie was admiring herself in a compact mirror, Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine and, Emmet was detained for trying to smuggle in marsh mellows for Nessie. They were her favorite snack and Emmet thought they were cool looking and weird. Esme and Carlisle decided to stay with the house for an extra day to clean so everything would be spotless when we got back. I think they really just wanted the house for themselves tonight. Bella and Edward were listening to me complain about there crazy sister.

"Did she really have to plan everything so soon!" I groaned not liking to leave Billy alone without much notice. Thankfully, Charlie was a phone call away if he needed anything.

"She most likely saw this coming and wanted to be prepared." Bella said while Edward chuckled at my impatience.

Finally, the pilot announced our landing in Orlando and we could get off of the plane. Luckily, for us the forecast called for cloudy weather in the next week. We took all our things to the hotel we would be staying at and decided to head to Magic Kingdom. Nessie loved the Dumbo ride. She made me ride with her sixteen times before we could get off for good.

That's when we heard it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!" the funniest girly man squeal came from the biggest vampire I had ever seen in my life.

"I love you, Winnie the Pooh!!" Emmet was gushing to the guy in the Pooh head that he was his 'absolute number one fan'. No I am not joking I was doubled over in hysterics it was so funny. Nessie had a tinkling little laughter that sounded like a symphony of bells.

"Uncle Emmy, Winnie the Pooh isn't real you know that!" Nessie said rolling her eyes at her favorite Uncle's silliness.

"My, my, aren't we a skeptical little toddler today." He grumbled obviously put out by Rennesme's lack of interest.

(A/N Thanks everyone who added me to there alerts so much. Reviews and requests are appreciated. Tell me what you want to see. Hope you like it. Ta ta! )


End file.
